


【GGad】苍穹3

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。所以第一次见ad时候，GG已经28岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹3

       男孩子的许多事情是由父亲来教导的，如同女孩子的很多事情是由母亲来教导的一样。

       阿不思虽然在课业方面展现了极高的天赋与热情，却从未细细探索过人体构造的奥秘，他只醉心于那些化学物理相关的理论与实验，每当摆弄着那些金属的、玻璃的实验器材的时候，他的内心会感到无比满足。在同龄的男孩子围成一圈，叽叽喳喳地聒噪讨论着某位女生的身材与发色的时候，阿不思总是沉浸在书堆里，或者在纸上速记些什么。这种格格不入的卓尔不群的姿态，也许招致了男孩们的嫉妒与排挤，使得阿不思几乎没有同龄的朋友。但是女孩们起初都喜欢阿不思好看的模样，偶尔有大胆的女孩在阿不思怀抱着一堆书经过走廊的时候，递给他示爱的小纸条，但是从没有收到过任何回信，渐渐女孩们失望的觉得，他也许只是一个毫无情趣的书呆子罢了。

       自从上次夜半时分被养父撞见了尴尬模样后，阿不思至今看到格林德沃都会显露出些许的不自然，仿佛做了什么坏事被发现了一般，格林德沃倒是一如往常，半句也没有提起过。

       用过晚饭后，阿不思起身去书房，他从一排排耸立的书架上想找一本课业方面的书，却鬼使神差地瞥见了书架最上方的角落里一本蓝灰色的书，那本书其实一点也不起眼，但是他就是莫名有种想去翻阅的冲动。以阿不思的身高而言，离书架最上层还是有一些距离，他努力地垫高脚尖，伸长手臂去触碰，蓦然间身后被覆上一个宽厚的胸膛，肌肉的形状隔着薄薄的衣料剐蹭在后背的肌肤上，成熟的男性体味将阿不思裹挟在其中，让他一瞬间屏住了呼吸，误以为自己被人从背后搂抱住了，继而一只修长的手臂从阿不思身侧舒展而上，轻轻拿下那本上层角落里的书籍。这些动作其实非常之快，阿不思却觉得时间好像突然停滞了，他只听见自己的心跳声仿佛被放大了无数倍似的在耳膜旁鼓动着，砰砰，砰砰，砰砰……格林德沃将书递到阿不思手里，在他的肩头轻拍了两下，然后转身走向书桌，拧亮了台灯。阿不思不知道后来自己以怎样的表情走出了书房，他连抬起眼来看着格林德沃都做不到，觉察到自己的心慌意乱后，他此刻只想迅速逃离。注视着那道被缓缓合上的深红色房门，格林德沃坐在书桌前，嘴角露出一个意味不明的浅笑。

       月亮倾泻出一层淡淡的柔光，像一双温柔的手，穿过并未严丝合缝的窗帘，抚上窗旁的雪白胴体。阿不思不知道为何要将身上的睡衣尽数解开，任其一件件落在地毯上，直到一丝不挂。他从未如此认真审视过自己的身体，他不清楚这身体是否算得上美丽，甚至不明白自己这个举动意味着什么。他轻手轻脚地爬到了自己的床上，就用薄被拢住腰腹的位置，维持卧趴着的姿势，然后阖上了眼睛。

      夜已深，连仆人们都已经入睡，整栋别墅显得那样静谧，阿不思的房门前却传来门锁转动的咔哒声，门被轻轻地打开了，格林德沃身着黑色的睡袍，悄无声息地走到阿不思的床边，想确认他是否已经安然入睡。床上的阿不思似乎已经陷入梦境的彼岸，精致的脸庞深埋在羽绒枕里，鲜艳的卷曲红发有些凌乱地散落着，光洁的背部线条柔和优美，带着少年人特有的纤细感，略微耸起的肩胛骨随着呼吸一起一伏，宛若蝴蝶振翅欲飞，线条走到腰部这里骤然收紧，白色的薄被将将覆盖住大半个臀部，却遮掩不住那圆润饱满的弧度，姣好的形状将被面高高地撑起，横亘在床面上的双腿修长且笔直，一路延伸到小腿的肌肤显得细腻又白皙，似乎在月亮笼罩下反射着光亮。格林德沃站在床沿边良久后，伸出手去捏起薄被的一角，缓缓将它向上展开，同时手指的指腹似是不经意地擦过阿不思的裸背，将被角拢至他的肩头，再拉起另一角，向下及其轻柔地延展到小腿肚盖好，其间也蜻蜓点水般几次掠过腿部的肌肤，然后便起身离开了。薄被下的少年肌肤上泛起了一片浅粉色的颗粒，在听到房门被关上的声音之后，阿不思慢慢地睁开了眼睛，他清晰地感受到了那带着薄茧的手指触感，一直努力维持着自己的呼吸平稳，生怕格林德沃看出端倪来。阿不思在软被里坐起身来，双手紧紧环住自己的肩膀，微微地发着抖，他不知道自己在失望些什么，又在恐惧些什么，于是沮丧地垂下了眼帘。

      格林德沃坐在自己房间的沙发里，仿佛陷入了沉思。他少不更事的时候不是没有过床伴，但那仅仅是一两次连名字和样貌都没记住的露水姻缘，如今为了攀附他而自荐枕席的人更是数不甚数，但都没被格林德沃放在心上，比起权势与地位，这些流于表面的情欲显得那样乏味，他对此毫无兴趣。格林德沃蜷起手指，在单人沙发扶手上开始无意义地敲打着，他闭上了双眼，面前马上浮现出一具红发少年的白净身体，因为自己微不可查的触碰而皮肤泛起颗粒，呼吸都紊乱了，显得那么纯洁青涩，却又充满了欲念肉感。‘这是多么矛盾的一种美’，格林德沃想到这里时不禁苦笑了下，身上宽松的睡袍遮掩了身体某处的变化，但是那种持续的胀痛显然令他不适。格林德沃深吸了一口气，拿起雕花繁复的金属烟盒，橙色的火光亮起。氤氲的烟圈被吞入又复而吐出，他觉得今晚大概要抽完这支烟才能入眠。

 


End file.
